Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to sound enhancement and, more particularly, to an acoustic back cavity for a sound transducer.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Use of an acoustic back cavity is known for low frequency sounds originating from a speaker adjacent the acoustic back cavity.